The Green Games
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Harry was 13, and the rebellion had to come before its time. When he failed, Voldemort had the children fight to the death. Now, it's a sick game for the Purebloods who sacrifice students each year to see who will win and keep their magic past the age of maturity. The others will perish. Only one can win, yet Hermione is going to try to save them all. Even the Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

On the day of the choosing, Hermione was curled up, legs to her knees, in the library. She was reading about plants today, plants that may just save someone from life or death. She did this every year for the past four years, without fail. Well, not necessarily the same topic, but she retreated to the library and lost her where no one would disturb her.

Looking out the windows of Hogwarts, she wished it gave the same feeling of comfort it once had. But now all the trees seemed brittle, all the grass seemed less green, and the water didn't shimmer in the sunlight. The glass was dirty from a lack of cleaning, and the whole of her body felt as if she was about to barf. For the fourth year, she felt ready to give up magic completely.

If she ran into the muggle world, with her parents, they couldn't hurt her. She could hide. She could snap her wand. She could be safe. If she left now they'd never know. Run to the forest, and apparate and be gone before they could catch her.

It was too soon when the bells rang in the school, too soon for those death kneels to announce the death of so many students, people she knew. People she loved.

The whole area was silent, just the sound of padding feet echoed in the halls, with the occasional crying of a younger child. The first years were lucky, though, and shouldn't worry like Hermione did. As a seventh year, she was one step of being closer to getting out, but so much more likely to get in.

She saw Ron across the courtyard, the first time since Friday and they shared nervous looks. His hands were wringing incessantly, like he was trying to wash the skin away. But he smiled at her, his very Ron-like smile, and Hermione was nearly tempted to run over to him. The punishment if she did, though, which she was reminded of by the black-hooded people, would be severe.

The Death Eaters sat stone-like around the courtyard, and Hermione glared at each as she passed. A hand slipped into hers. She saw Ginny at her right, who was biting her lip. She squeezed Ginny's hand, but the expression on the girl didn't falter.

"Maybe, maybe it will be me today." She whispered, like she had every year. Hermione knew this was a two-way situation. Half of Ginny wanted to be picked-Hermione knew she'd win, or get pretty damn close, but the other half wanted to get as far away as she could. Hermione felt wholly of the latter.

"Maybe this year, it will be any of us." Hermione reminded, "Even me."

"Mudblood wouldn't last a day." Someone sneered from behind her. Blaise laughed, as did Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherins came to this as a joke, very few found fear in this day or the event to follow. She wanted to wring their necks. But it was true; people like her never lasted long. Her heart clenched painfully.

"Shut up, Zabini! How'd you like your name picked." Ginny spun on her heels, her hands flying to where her wand was. Hermione grabbed her arm, and forced her friend away. If she even shows her wand to them, even casually, she'd be up there killed without any time to defend herself. Zabini threw a smile over at her, because he knew this. And even her words were weak; Slytherins weren't picked. Slytherins were never in.

She wondered where Malfoy was, and saw him sitting by his father, on the stage. He was probably practicing for his new job, she thought bitterly.

Hermione was ushered into a line where a masked man waved a wand over her hand, drew some blood, and her body hummed. It was the pact; the no getting out way to keep the tributes before anything rash could happen.

It hurt like a second-degree burn each year.

Then she stood at the bottom of the podium, hanging back near Ginny and Luna who had appeared to her other side. The three gazed up at the number of orbs on the stage. 24. How would it be happening this year?

The whole of students fell quiet. She looked around, and saw faces she knew and knew that may be dead at the end of the summer. Teach the kids Voldemort's brainwash crap for a year, then kill off some of the students in these idiotic 'games' at the end of each. Remind people that even when school is out, in the summer, he's still there. His power is always there.

There was a clacking of heels and a flash of gaudy pink. Umbridge waltzed to the stage, giggling and nodding to the officials that sat with the Malfoys in the front. The microphone was on, and she tapped it twice.

"Hello? Hello?" Her voice reverberated around the courtyard, "Well, welcome to the fourth annual Green Games!"

They way she said it, it sounded like spring and beauty and nature. But Hermione knew that green was not all so. She knew the name was because of the horrible green one saw right before they died from the Avada. She knew it was because of the color of Nagini, who sat before Voldemort and all his other snakes that so loved the color of his house. She knew it was because of the poison that turned green and made the drinker lose their mind. She knew it was green like the weeds in the garden, like each tribute, that was plucked from the crowds and killed in the most horrible way possible.

Green was not the color of life anymore; it was the color of death.

Umbridge began the history of the Green Games, and Hermione's heart twisted painfully.

It had been her third year, and Voldemort had returned. There had been a group of older children from Hogwarts that had formed a rebellion from getting information from the Order. Harry, thirteen-year-old Harry hadn't known better. He'd just wanted to be a hero, to help, to save lives. The plan failed. Voldemort rose to power that year, and twelve kids from fourth-year to seventh-year were brought out in front of the parents, students, teachers and everyone else at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley cried to see Charlie- who had graduated, but was the eldest and the one who spearheaded the attack, and Percy.

He should have killed them right there. Executed them. But his lip curled, and his smile was deadly as he said he had decided on a better punishment. A fight to the death between the children. Whoever won would gain his favor and be spared and kept safe for the rest of their life. Every student had to watch. Every family mourned.

At first, there was no fighting. But something snapped in one of the minds of a Ravenclaw. That was all that was needed, along with a couple disasters or horrors, for the bloodbath to begin. Harry, the youngest, hadn't won. Oliver Wood did.

The next year, they hadn't expected the same, but Voldemort said they need to be reminded of it. They had to pay for the rebellion with more children. And it evolved to be the Green Games.

Voldemort, by the second time, had united Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts into one school. He sorted the students of the first two into houses, and therefore many of the faces Hermione saw were children she did not know. There was never a set number of how or who would be chosen, just that she knew that being a female, Gryffindor, and a Muggle born put her in hot water every year.

She was sickened by it. Now, now Purebloods loved the sport. They treated it like it was only a game, only good fun. They took bets on who would win, gave money to those they liked, and made a spectacle of it. It was only people like the Weasleys and the Longbottoms that saw the games for what they were and refused to take part of it. Because of that, she thought, it seemed the games were slowly killing off each Weasley until there would be none less. Fred was lucky enough to be a Victor the second year, and Bill was safe because he was far too old. Percy, Charlie, and George were gone though. It was only time, probably this year, where either Ron or Ginny- maybe even both- were chosen. Being a seventh year, her name was in there seven times. And she didn't have to do the math; there were only a handful of female Gryffindors to choose from.

"This year, Voldemort has chosen to change the games." Big surprise, Hermione thought. The second year, they picked from a bowl of children. The third year, they took away wands. It was only expected that he would change another part this year.

"Voldemort would like to remind us that none of us are safe; that at any corner could be betrayal. That only he can be the one to keep us safe, not even those closet to him. This year, Slytherins will be added to the games as well."

Bedlam. That's all Hermione could think. Utter chaos. She looked around; some were yelling, some were fighting to the front. She swung her gaze up. Malfoy looked petrified.

Once the crowd had quieted, Umbridge continued. "We will have 24 tributes. Twelve girls and twelve boys. A muggle born, pure-blood, and half-blood from each house."

This hadn't changed her chances, but she was pleased to see the terror rising on the faces of many Slytherins. Blaise looked ready to puke, and Lucius had disappeared in a flutter of his robes, presumably to go and talk to Voldemort- who didn't dare make an appearance here today.

"Shall we begin?" Umbridge giggled, and beneath each bowl lit up a line of figures. Under the first was _BHP. _Boy-Hufflepuff-Pure.

Her fingers floated around the bowl, fishing for a ticket, like the best would magically pop into her hands. Hermione would have been surprised, of course, had it been magically altered.

Umbridge returned to the Microphone, broke the seal, and opened her lips. "Ernie McMillian." Hermione gulped. Ernie was a good guy. Strong hands, worked on a farm, moderately smart. He was handsome though, and a couple girls in the crowd began to cry. Good guys like him shouldn't have to die.

The choosing continued.

Two former Durmstrang boys- the Pure-blood and Muggle Born- were chosen for Ravenclaw. Ron was picked for the Gryffindor pureblood, nothing much that she hadn't expected. It still hurt, but those numbers were dwindling too. Ron's whole face was pale and dead as he was escorted to stage, a permeate look of horror slapped on his expression. Ginny's hand tensed, and her lips trembled.

Seamus was chosen too, along with Colin Creevy. Better him than his brother Dennis. While it was unusual for smaller children to be chosen, it happened, and they died quickly into the games. Once, two years ago, someone volunteered for a third year who began to cry on stage. Other than that, no one else had ever offered to be part of these games.

Next was the Slytherins. Her hands went to the Muggle born ones first. It was a kid from Durmstrange she didn't know. He looked stringy, though. He would hardly last a day, she reckoned. But perhaps there was cunning she couldn't see. He was in Slytherin after all.

Blaise was picked for the half-bloods. She hadn't known he was one, and the shame on his face and surprise on the crowd told her no one else had either.

Umbridge's fingers twirled around the Pure-bloods. She looked around. Crabbe and Goyle looked ready to kill. Their massive hands would easily crush skulls if they were picked. They were sadistic and devoid of any humanity anymore- they were monsters. If they were picked, it would be the bloodiest games yet.

Umbridge plucked a paper, and opened it with her fat fingers. Something in her eyes gleamed.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Lucius, who was just returning, froze on the steps to the podium. Draco was pale as a ghost, and he looked fearful. For once, he didn't look like a man; he looked like a child. Someone, a Death Eater pushed him forward. Lucius was now enraged, and had pulled Umbridge aside.

"I pulled his name, Malfoy." She was saying, because Hermione was near the front and could read her lips, "If no over offers, then he is in the games." Hermione's head whipped around to Crabbe and Goyle. They didn't move. No one did. Draco was shoved in front of his bowl, next to Blaise, all fancy in his suit. He looked out of place.

Next came the females. Hufflepuffs. Hermione knew these more intimately than the boys picked. It seemed that it was rigged for the seventh years, and her felt something inside of her die in the way they would at each name.

Luna was chosen for the pureblood Ravenclaw. Ginny wouldn't let her hand go, and Hermione had to pry it away. Ginny had turned to one of her classmates, a Pureblood Ravenclaw and began to cry and ask why she wasn't volunteering. Luna was part of the flame that was undetected at Hogwarts. It was something that all those loyal to Harry had been with; secretly rebelling in every way they could since his death. To show that they would still win. Luna was one of the best she was fearless. She was too good to die.

The youngest was chosen for the Muggle-born Ravenclaw. Elizabeth Archibald was chosen at the age of 13. She was a run for Hermione's money in the brains department, and Hermione felt a tug at her heart when she walked past, head held high and kissed her twin brother good-bye on the cheek.

Slytherins next, perhaps so she could move the choosing along if there was another scene. She hadn't known Pansy was half-blooded, like Blaise had been. She snapped at people who made comments, and had to be restrained by a Death Eater when her hands went to someone's neck.

"Oh, plenty of time for that in the games!" Umbridge tutted with a laugh.

The Gryffindors. Lavender for the pureblood. She looked terrified, Hermione thought. She twirled her hair and held back sobs, checking her make-up to be sure it hadn't run all the way up to the stands.

A girl who had attended Hogwarts for a year, then transferred to Beaubaxtons, then ended right back up in Hogwarts took the stage for the half-bloods.

Lastly came the Muggle-born. Umbridge waited a painfully long time to choose, because everyone was itching to know the last name chosen. She curled her fingers around a paper.

"Not Hermione, please no." Ginny whispered, squeezing Hermione's hand tight. Hermione silently prayed with her.

"Our last tribute will be…Artemis Lapun!"

"Yes!" Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, but Hermione moaned in horror.

"No…"

For a second, there wasn't any movement. Then the crowd near the back parted, and a first year was avoided like a disease. She tried to back up, but was pushed forward by her classmates. Her black hair shook as she started to hyperventilate, and tears ran down her flushed cheeks. Death Eaters began to move forward to grab her, and Hermione searched the crowd widly. She had two older sisters. Her heart clenched with anger when she found the third year, Scarlett Lapun, who just looked at her sister with sorrowful eyes. Okay, she was thirteen. Thirteen year olds shouldn't die either. She searched madly for the seventh year, who had previously gone to Beaubaxtons, Blair Lapun. The eldest Lapun made her enraged. Blair was talking to a fellow Ravenclaw, with a look that said 'she'll be dead soon.'

Neither offered themselves up. Neither sister moved.

It seemed Ginny knew what was happening before Hermione did. She grabbed Hermione's arm.

"No! Hermione, just five more seconds, and you never have to worry about being picked again! This is suicide! Please, Hermione. Not you too!" Hermione had shrugged her off though, and broke the crowd as Artemis passed by, half-dragged by the Death Eaters. Everyone looked at her.

"I'll take her place. I'll take her place. I offer to." Hermione spoke before she knew what she was saying. It all happened so fast. Artemis cried and ran, hugging her and burying her face in Hermione's skirts. People began to whisper. Artemis was yanked away and Hermione was pushed toward the stage.

"Well this is exciting!" Umbridge fluffed her hair, "Hermione Granger, is it?"

"Yes." Hermione said, swallowing bile. Umbridge had busted her a couple times in the school. There was a look of triumph in the woman's eyes.

"And we have our last student." She announced, and Hermione finally looked around.

Oh my god. She'd have to kill them. Her friends, her dearest friends. She'd have to kill them or watch them be killed in front of her. Merlin, how did this happen?

Ron looked at her, and there were a thousand unsaid words in his eyes. Hermione didn't hear the clapping as she closed her eyes and tried not to start crying. When she opened, and looked around, she saw everyone's cheeks were stained with slip-away tears too.


	2. Chapter 2

**So…I read the hunger Games books and all and I was a fan. Not a huge, fan, but I liked 'em. Then…the movies came out. And then I read the Black Games, which is a Zutara of the same basic idea, so if you like ATLA go check that one out. Anyway this was born. Sure it's been done a couple times, but eh, whatever. **

**Anywho, the last week I've been obsessed over HG fanfiction. I'm a Catoniss fan, if anyone in the crowd is with there with me.**

**There will be character death. And some violence. I can't promise it will be Dramione though, because I'm not sure where the plot bunnies will take me. Right now it is, but hey- by the end maybe it will be HermionexSeamus, or HermionexFred. I dunno, we'll see what the characters are like. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**And it's short, I know. Chapters will get longer, much longer. But i suppose this is just building...sorta. Anyway the tribute list is at the bottom, if anyone was curious. Along with the Victors. **

The group was promptly ushered off the stage. Hermione fell numbly in step between Ron and Luna.

"That was so brave." Luna whispered in her ear, but Hermione brushed her away.

"You'll have time to say good-bye to friends now," Umbridge said, "Each of you in a room, a couple minuets then off to the trains to go back to London! Your things are being collected from your rooms as we speak." She pushed Hermione into the first open room. The door was shut behind her. It was the old divination room- she bit back a cry as she remembered storming out when she was thirteen. Back before Voldemort had rose. When everything was…normal. The room looked the same as she recalled. It hadn't been touched in years though, so there was a fine film of dust over all the soft cushions. She sat on the least dusty, and a puff of smoke rose when she sat.

She watched the door. Who would come to say good-bye?

Ginny burst through first, and half-strangled Hermione with a hug.

"How dare you, how dare you?" Ginny asked into her hair.

"Gin…" Hermione sighed. Ginny pulled back.

"Hermione, this is suicide." She said hollowly.

"I had to." Hermione became defensive, "Would you have sent a child who turned 11 only a couple months ago to die?" She asked harshly.

"No. But she had sisters." Ginny's eyes flared.

"You didn't look at them, did you? They weren't going to say anything. I knew it, I knew it. I had to say something. If you had seen their faces, you'd understand."

Ginny looked unsure. "Hermione, the games aren't the only place we have to survive in. We have to survive the pickings too, I only have a year left. Things have changed since we were young. It's a tragedy for a 11-year old to die, sure. But is this worth it? Is your life worth hers?" She asked.

"Ginny, don't say that. I wouldn't be able to watch her be killed." Hermione reasoned, "I'm smart…I can…I can survive this."

"You're not a killer though." Ginny took her hands gently, "These hands are for gripping book spines, not necks."

"None of us are killers." Hermione argued, "Not even the Slytherins."

"I'd beg to differ. Pansy's nasty- she'd sooner kill someone than let them even be a tiny bit above her. Guess she has to now, has to protect her integrity now that we know she's a half-blood and all."

"She won't go down easily." Hermione sighed in agreement. Ginny stared hard at Hermione.

"You've just accepted this, haven't you?" She murmured.

"What else can I do?" The question hung in the air.

"Fight." Ginny's voice rumbled, "Fight for me, and Harry. Goddamn, don't be one of their puppets. Don't let me loose everyone in these sick games. Not you, not Ron, not Luna…" her voice hitched, "You're all leaving me." She sounded child-like, a first year again, "And I'll be forced to watch you kill each other."

"If I win, then you'll have me again. Ron could win, or Luna. Both are good fighters. Then you wouldn't be loosing them."

"No, I'm loosing all of you now. This is the last time I see my Hermione Granger. If you win, you'll be the game's. They will change you. You won't be yourself, you'll be whatever depraved state is left. I know—I see Fred every Friday, but it's not Fred, not my Fred, anymore."

The door opened as Hermione fished for words.

"Time's up." The guard said, and stepped forward to grab Ginny. She gave Hermione one last hug, so tight it hurt. Those were the best hugs from Ginny, though. It meant she cared.

"Win, Hermione. Don't kill anyone. You're better than this." She whispered, and Hermione sighed.

"I can't promise anything."

She was left alone again, and something chilled inside of her. It was a couple minutes when the next person appeared. Neville.

"Hermione!" He said, "Hermione, you're too good for your own good." He chuckled, but it was forced.

"Neville, I don't know what I was doing." She admitted.

"You were doing the right thing. Voldemort's sick, and to force 11-year olds to fight with bare hands is sadistic. No one wants to watch that." He assured, "I've already made most of my friend rounds. I feel like I was left out of this party," He attempted a feeble joke.

"For the better, though. You're free of the choosing." Something lifted from his face, like he hadn't yet realized it, and he broke into a smile.

"I'm going to help all of you. I'm a pureblood, and my grandma will support my friends. You won't have to worry when you need something, I'll be there for you."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure you will. But…can you watch over someone here too? Well, two people." She paused.

"Of course. I just told you I'll do whatever I can." He punched her lightly.

"Keep Ginny sane. She's loosing almost all her friends too. And, maybe a brother."

Neville sighed. "I figured as much. She looked ready to collapse out there after you all were pushed from the stage. She's not taking it well."

"I wouldn't' either." Hermione scoffed, "Also…look over Artemis. I just…don't let my volunteer go to waste." She said. There was unspoken words to it, and Neville understood.

"She will be safe." He clasp her hand, like it was the start of an unbreakable Vow. Hermione knew him to be good on his word, so perhaps, in a way, it was.

"Summer will be hell without any of you." Neville sighed, "You know that, right?"

"My summer will be just as bad. Who knows how long it will last. Last year lasted almost three weeks, right?" Neville mulled, finally nodding in agreement.

"The first one lasted the longest. I doubt you'll all beat the two-and a half months. Everyone there was mostly killed off by the game makers, not each other." He agreed.

"Until Cho went crazy and killed everyone." Neville's face darkened.

"They say it changes people." He said solemnly.

"No. Not me. It won't change me. I'm…I stronger than that." She said firmly, repeating what Ginny had whispered not only a couple moments ago.

"If anyone can stay sane, it's you."

"I wish I knew what you did, Neville." Hermione sighed, "Plants could save me in there. I've been reading, I mean, but I never thought I'd be picked."

"C'mon Hermione." Neville nudged her, "If you've been reading you're ready. More than anyone else out there. I heart Blaise is fancy with some weapons, but put a berry in front of him, and he won't tell if it's poison or not."

The door opened, and Hermione felt it was much too soon to let him go. Neville had always been so faithful, so brave. His face fell, and he hugged her. He'd grown and now, she dug her face into his chest and he rests his chin on her busy hair. She didn't want to leave him.

"I will help you win. I promise." He said. Hermione gave a half-smile.

"I'm sure you said that to everyone else. Only one can win." She sniffled, and Neville put his hands up in a 'you caught me' sort of way. Yet, he still smiled.

"I did make a promise, didn't I? But shhh-don't tell the others."

Hermione knew her time was running thin, and couldn't image who else would be in to see her. She accepted this, and sat back down, and her head began to swirl. With knowledge. With fears, dreams, and hopes. She wondered what Ron was doing in the next room over, who was saying good-bye to him. She wondered when she'd have to say good-bye.

The door creaked open, and Hermione startled.

Artemis entered with her sisters. Artemis went right for another hug, but her sisters hung back. Hermione glared at them.

"We wanted to thank you, for saving her." Scarlett began. Hermione bit her tongue so not to say anything that would hurt Artemis, but the words slipped out anyway.

"Clearly, because neither of you were going to." She bit out.

The sisters gave hesitant looks at each other. "Artemis is stronger than you think-," Blair tried to argue softly.

"An 11-year-old is more likely to win than a seventh year, then?" Hermione questioned swiftly, crouching down next to Artemis, rubbing the girl's back.

"If you had just waited, maybe I would have offered!" Scarlett snapped.

"So it's my fault?" Hermione's voice was even, and she glared harder.

"Look." Blair stepped in, "What happened…happened. C'est la vie, right? It's undone. We just wanted to thank so, so I guess that's it." She began leaving to avoid the confrontation that was swimming in Hermione's eyes, "C'mon Arty."

"I'll be right there. Can I get a moment alone?" She asked. Scarlett and Blair exchanged looks.

"Fine." Scarlett said and the two left in a haste. Hermione was at eye-level with the girl.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much." Artemis repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I couldn't let you go out there." Hermione said with a soft sigh. She tugged on a little braid in Artemis' hair.

"My sisters wouldn't have volunteered. I know that. They're not…good. They may be in Gryffindor, but I think they belong in Slytherin." Artemis said sourly.

"No, that's a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone." Hermione chuckled.

"My uncle, he's a pureblood in London. He watches the games. He can help. After this, he will because I'm his favorite." Artemis said in one big rush, and caught Hermione's confused gaze, "My dad is a squib. He's counted as a muggle, and met my mum. That's why technically, I'm a muggle-born. But the magic was there. Always."

She traced Hermione's hand, "The magic is there." She repeated, words that sounded sage for her age, and Hermione bit back a question, but settled for a nod.

"You have to win." Artemis said, "After this, you can't die."

"I don't want to."

"No one wants to die. I'm not safe, I know. Next year, I might be picked. But next year, or the year after, or the year after, I'll be ready. I'm going to train and learn everything I can so that when I'm picked, I will be ready like you are." She put so much faith in her voice, "Otherwise you wouldn't have volunteered." Hermione didn't want to tell her otherwise.

The door opened, and Artemis was gone. Hermione was sure now there would be no one, because a guard came in, motioning for her to follow. She was met with a stream of the other students, who all were a bit more nervous looking. Ron and Seamus walked in deep conversation, and when he glanced up, his eyes flickered with a fire she'd never seen before.

They were planning something.

She fell into step with Ernie, who greeted her with a small smile and a half-brightened look.

The train waited for them, and steam was puffing from the sprout already. It was just like going home after the year's end, because it was the right time, but it wasn't. It wouldn't be taking them to 9 and ¾, it would be taking them into the mouth of hell.

* * *

**_BOYS_**

**_Hufflepuff-_**

_Pureblood _Ernie McMillian

_Halfblood _Wayne Hopkins

_Muggleborn _Justin FF

**_Ravenclaw_**

_Pureblood _Caligula Darcy (D)

_Halfblood _Michael Corner

_Muggleborn _Duke Oakley (D)

**_Gryffindor_**

_Pureblood _Ron Weasley

_Halfblood _Seamus Finnigan

_Muggleborn _Colin Creevy

**_Slytherin_**

_Pureblood Draco Malfoy_

_Halfblood _Adrian Pucey

_Muggleborn _Pike Webber (D)

**_Girls_**

**_Hufflepuff-_**

_Pureblood _Hannah Abbott

_Halfblood _Susan Bones

_Muggleborn _Leanne Hadley

**_Ravenclaw_**

_Pureblood _Luna Lovegood

_Halfblood _Mandy Brocklehurst

_Muggleborn _Elizabeth Archibald

**_Gryffindor_**

_Pureblood _Lavender Brown

_Halfblood _Fay Dunbar (BB)

_Muggleborn _Hermione Granger

**_Slytherin_**

_Pureblood _Daphne Greengrass

_Halfblood _Pansy Parkinson

_Muggleborn _Tracey Davis (BB)

Victor year One: Oliver Wood

Victor Year Two: Fred Weasley

Victor Year Three: Victor Krum


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
**Yay! Chapter three :)**** Sorry it took so long. Ug, finals are coming up. I'm dreading my French Final. Ew. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please comment and review! **

"A box for each house and gender." Umbridge said, gleefully, "Gryffindor boys, the first one, please." She ushered the three away. Hermione craned her neck to see Ron and Seamus vanish, and neither gave her a single look.

Lavender and Fay hesitated with Hermione when they stepped into their boxcars.

"Well, if you excuse me." Lavender said promptly, wringing her hair still, and backtracked into a compartment. Fay looked at Hermione, almost pleading, but Hermione backed up into an empty seat section as well. It looked nice and clean, and there seemed to be all new lining on the trains. She hadn't been on them since she was young.

She sat, and was almost knocked off her feet when the train jolted forward with no forewarning. She sat there, immobilized for a moment, before she breathed deeply.

"It's all strategy." She whispered to herself.

To win the games, it was about 10% skill, 1% savagery, and 89% of having a plan. There was some parchment in her robes, which she always kept on her for moments of 'aha', with a muggle pen, much easier than carrying around a quill and ink pack.

She made two columns: People I Should Worry About, People I Don't Have to Worry About.

She began to go through the list mentally.

Ernie was one to worry about. He had brute strength and was good at nature-type things, like survival, which Hermione had never been too keen on learning in the first place.

Corner was one to not worry about. He was only good when he had a wand in his hand, which he clearly would not.

When she came to Justin, she realized she had to make another list- People I'm Not Sure About. Justin had grown up with Muggles, like Hermione, so he knew how to live outside of magic. That didn't mean he was skilled in combat or survival techniques, though. She'd have to watch him before the games.

She added Caligula to the unknown list too. He was just to young for her to have interacted with thus so far.

Wayne was placed with Corner. He was the epitome of Hufflepuff, and dimwitted, naive, and scrawny to the core. He couldn't last long.

Duke, from reputation, knew how to use a bow and arrow. He also hunted game with his family, as she'd overheard him talking about to Susan Bones. This could make him a worthy combatant.

All three of the Gryffindor boys made the 'worry about' list. Ron was a quidditch player, and had done his time with a beater's bat when he had to fill in once. He also was a good strategist from his years of chess, and he would be scrutinizing most everyone.

Seamus was an enigma that she knew could be deadly. Like Ernie, he grew up in a farm like setting, so his muscles were lean from years of hoisting heavy materials over his shoulders.

Collin, although young, held animosity that had darkened him after the death of his parents. The death, they all knew but no one said, hadn't been accidental.

Draco was put on the unknown list. She knew that some pureblooded parents taught their children combat skills other than magic, but to what extend, she didn't know. And Draco didn't seem like the type, she mused, to dirty his silken robes. That made her chuckle; how would the king fare without soft bed sheets and clean water?

Blaise was for sure on the dangerous list. His hands looked as though it could crush a skull the density of a rock. He had just a hard look about him, too, the way his lips sneered.

Pike, who was much like Wayne except a little more unknown, was put on the 'not worry' list. Even though he was a Slytherin, Hermione could see little redeeming.

The girls were more difficult.

Hannah was a nimble girl with feet that danced across the floor. Her hair was always in braids, and her hands were not such of a murderer. Yet, there was something pointed in her look, and there had been such a look of acceptance when she'd been picked, veiling fury, that Hermione had to wonder about what went on underneath the skull cap. She may be a force to reckon with.

Susan was inconsolable. Her aunt had already attempted to get her off the list, no doubt, and Susan expected that she would. She could only imagine how the girls' hands would shake if given a weapon. She wasn't a concern.

Leanne was an unknown. Hermione only had ever seen her with girls older than herself, and therefore their circles never much mixed.

Luna was another unknown. She knew her friend was formidable, yet once again only with a wand. She prayed desperately that this ranking wasn't just because she was her friend, but she was really quite worried. Luna had some…interesting ideas about the natural world. Would her insistence on imaginary things cost her a life?

Mandy was ever curvy, in the way mothers are, and ever sarcastic. She was plagued with not only an unfortunate last name but also an unfortunate distaste for anything physical. Hermione knew she would be gone soon.

Elizabeth was so young, and Hermione sighed. The girl looked like a porcelain doll. She wished there was a better way, but hell, there wasn't. And it wasn't for her to protect her, when her own life was ever so cautiously balancing on the line. Hadn't her sacrifice for Artemis been enough? Hermione fingers betrayed her feelings when she placed Elizabeth on the 'unknown' column, as if that made her thoughts any better.

Lavender could have been trained. Her family was one of those old Purebloods, so she couldn't have been surprised. Yet the girl seemed to only previously care about fashion and nail polish. She didn't seen like the type to pick up a knife and plunge it into flesh, and seemed traumatized as it was. She wasn't going to worry about her former dorm-mate. She felt no loyalty to her whatsoever.

Fay was too newly transferee from Beaubaxtons. Even when she had attended Hogwarts, Hermione didn't care to know her. Unknown.

There was something calculating about Daphne. She was venomous, that was for sure. She even reminded Hermione of a snake, but with a little bit of veela and a little bit of Paris. She suspected there was already a little dagger in those long boots of hers.

With no hesitation, she wrote Pansy down in all caps. This girl may be her greatest enemy. Something had snapped in that girl's mind, she decided. There was a blazed look of a killer.

She was still caught up in the ghastly idea of Pansy Parkinson, so Tracey seemed even smaller in comparison and was just as easily placed in the not to worries. The girl just never seemed to be anything extraordinary. In more civil times, perhaps Tracey would have graduated near the bottom, but still in the middle. She would have gotten a desk job, found a nice enough husband that probably had a mistress on the side, and been a stay at home mother when the time came with a kid or two. But hey, times change.

She was aghast. The worry list was much longer than any others. She wondered if, every contestant made a list, she'd be on their worry lists. She hoped so. She wasn't going down easily.

She stared hard, biting her lip. She decided to circle those she would make an alliance with. Only from the 'Worry about' list, of course. Why bet on a kid you know you don't have to worry about getting killed by, because they aren't skilled enough? The best would be needed to get to the top.

Of course, if it came down to only two, it would be harder to win. Yet, she wanted only the best for her teammates.

Ernie was nice enough. She circled him.

Ron, well, she hoped. Even though he was one of her best friends, she was doubtful. She knew how he worshiped his brother Fred, who had won.

"Don't make a team. Go by yourself. That's how I won. If you rely on others, then you let your guard down." He'd said one night to the both of them, in talks of the games. Ron had nodded, but she never guessed he'd have to use it. Would he recall his brother's advice? Hermione didn't agree, but if Ron remembered, she doubted she'd have a chance to convince him otherwise. Still, he'd be good to have around.

She decided to circle Seamus too. Mostly because the way that he and Ron had been talking before, like planning. If they had a plan together, Hermione wanted in, and she wasn't going to boot him out.

She had liked Hannah before all of this, and she was also a girl, so she circled her as her final ally choice. She really hoped her instincts about worrying about her would be correct, especially if she agreed to Hermione's offer.

She set away the parchment, nervous. She decided to try for a nap. She'd been worrying about the choosing, so the night previous hadn't been the best of sleeps. And honesty, she wasn't sure when she was going to sleep so casually again.

The train moved like a mother rocking a child, and with her robes pulled about her as a blanket amidst the worry and sleep came within moments.

She woke to several raps on the door. She wondered first if it was Ron or Luna, to talk. She hoped so. She would much enjoy some chatter with Luna, and if it were Ron, she really wanted to discuss the list that lay on the floor.

Then she wondered if they were even allowed to move about the cars, so her curiosity sprung her to her feet. But it was neither at the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?"

The sweet old lady, who had served food at the trolley since she would remember, stood before Hermione with a matronly smile and a tray full of food. She looked at the Honeydukes candy, the sandwiches, and the news, and her fingers fished for change.

"No." She sighed, and the woman frowned.

"No?"

"I didn't expect to buy anything." Hermione admitted. The woman gave a laugh.

"Dear, everything is free." She said. Hermione's brow knit.

"F..Free?"

"Yes. Your friend, the red-headed one, nearly took my whole cart when I told him." There was kindness in her voice. She imagined Ron, and smiled.

"Yes, he would."

"So anything?"

Hermione decided to indulge in a moment of childhood, and while she took a healthy sandwich, the majority of her spoils were candy and soda pop. She hesitated at the door, though.

"Why is it free?" She whispered, afraid.

"Well, it's because…you…" The woman floundered for words, and Hermione reckoned she was the first to question. The woman didn't have to finish. Hermione knew the words she didn't say.

It's because she was being sent off to die.

"I understand." Hermione bowed her head, "And I'm grateful for this."

"I wouldn't let them discourage me from pushing the cart if they ordered me too." She said, "It's the least I can do."

Hermione let her door close, and pondered the event as she unwrapped a cauldron cake.

She wondered if anyone else would be so generous at his or her demise. Perhaps.

She needed to go to the bathroom, and slid the door open a little later. Lavender was already in the hall, fighting with Wayne Hopkins. Hermione wasn't interested in their problems, and she rolled her eyes. Clearly, Ron could have visited her, but hadn't. Git.

She felt like it was her first time on a train, the way her legs jiggled as she tried to trudge to the restrooms. She passed a slightly ajar door and saw Ron inside. He and Seamus were once again in deep conversation, along with Luna. She felt a little hurt she hadn't been invited to this party. Seamus snapped up, as if he recognized her footsteps, and got up.

"its just Hermione!" Luna said in protest, but the door was closed in her face. Hermione bit back disappointment and the urge to throw the door open, and went to the bathroom.

So much for friends. Fine; if she had to go alone in this, she would. Or, maybe she should go and find Ernie and Hannah?

She didn't though. She sat in the loo, and put her fingers deep into her unruly hair. Everyone was truly alone in these games, no matter how much she liked to believe otherwise.

**Peachx89- You're right! I need to change that. I had planned for it to be Adrian, but I guess my fingers wanted it to be Blaise XD**

**BecomingAmanda- sorry for not specifying. BB means Beaubaxtons and D means Durmstrang, so it's not all Hogwarts kids. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hermione tried to reconcile what she'd been seeing. How she'd been shut out from the very secretive conversation of those she thought to be her closest friends. If Harry-

She suppressed a sigh. Harry had always been the most secretive of any of them. And besides, it was foolish to imagine what he'd be like now, when there were so many years in between his death and now. For all she knew, he could have been a totally different person.

These games were, in a sick way, in his honor. But what had he been thinking, joining that rebellion with such vigor? She had woken and found him gone after he'd promised he wouldn't go. She told Dumbledore right away, but oh, it was too late. She'd known it in her bones, from the way that they just seemed to fall out of place and she was collapsing on the floor of the common room.

It was 3am and no one comforted her then; not until the morning when she was still there, and Dumbledore came back with the gravest look on his face. She had known, she had known. She knew that he would be caught, but she had simply then wished for a simple death. Her wish left hanging in the air.

She hadn't watched when the told her to. She looked when the Death Eaters turned her way, but at all other times she averted her eyes to the floor praying to every god she had ever heard of. If no one participated, they couldn't do much than pick them off but what looked like forces of nature, could they? But if the did that too much, they'd loose public opinion. Hermione was sure it wasn't just 'something' that snapped in Cho's mind. She was near positive that it was the doings of spell casters, and she was the closest and easiest to hit. She would be known now, though, as such horrid nicknames like 'Cho the Bloody' or 'Chilling Cho' for the bloodshed. She would become a phantom that haunted children's beds. She would be described as having long black hair that moved without wind, her hands dripping eternally with blood, her lips rouged from organs of humans, and a big hole from a spear where her heart should have been. That's how she went; a Hufflepuff threw a spear through her back, but it was an impeccable shot.

If they had known the Cho Hermione knew at school, those bedtimes scares would seen like the worst insult one could lay. Cho was ever smart, ever beautiful, and ever kind. It wasn't right that she was the result of trauma, lack of sleep, and some sort of stunner to the brain. If there wasn't any action, would that be her, Hermione pondered?

Of course there would be. There had been little problem with moving fourth the remainder of the games. Once they realized that if they didn't fight for their lives, it would be their lives. Secretly, everyone just wanted to live. They didn't want the fame or the money that came after, or the life of security from evils, they just wanted to see the next bloody sunrise. Friends turned to killers, and those she had thought to be upright people did what they did to survive. She always tried to avoid watching.

She opened the loo door, and stepped outside. People were beginning to mingle about the cabins, but, not surprisingly, there were not Slytherins to be found. It was better that way. Justin was the first person she saw, and she tapped his shoulder.

"How long until we arrive?" She asked. Justin turned with a jump, eyeing her warily. There was a change happening already; like he believed her to pull out a knife and kill him there.

"Two or so hours." He said, never blinking. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Justin," She said with a hard edge, if as to remind him the games hadn't started yet. Besides, she had no intention to kill him. She had no intention to kill anyone. So far, no female had won the games, but there was a general lack of them as it was. She reckoned if she lay low and waited for everyone to kill themselves while Hermione sat safe under the ground or in a tree, she should have enough sanity to just kill one or two when the time came. If she killed anymore, she wouldn't leave as Hermione.

"Everyone! Dinner in the farthest hall. Please report at once!" Umbridge's voice sang through the train, and she heard moans.

"What happens if we don't go?" Lavender asked angrily, stepping out of her compartment. No one answered, but Hermione thought she knew the reply, if one had.

"It's just food. There wouldn't be a game if they poisoned us all before it even started." Hermione reasoned. Ron had slammed the door open.

"You so sure? What if I'm not hungry?" He said with a sniffle.

"Ronald Weasley, not hungry. Yeah, that will be the day." Ernie scoffed, and Ron began to blush. His stomach betrayed his façade.

The overhead boomed again, "Your presence is firmly required." It was as if she could hear them, and Ron sighed, and the conversation was finished about if he had to go or not. Luna was beckoned from the area, and Seamus followed soon behind. Hermione darted back into her room, because she didn't want to be stuck near her 'friends', but realized she really had no reason to go back to her compartment, so waddled around like a fool with hopes no one saw.

She realized too late that she had not thought it through; she was the last one into the food area. Everyone was already sitting, or in the process, meaning there were no seats left sans one. It could have been worse, she reckoned. She could have been by Pansy, but Pansy cornered herself at the edge of the table with her only companion to be Blaise. No; Hermione found herself in between Seamus Finnigan and Daphne Greengrass.

The meal was delicious, even without a taste. Hermione's mouth watered at the delicate chocolate things, the steaming potatoes, and the savory looking meats. But no one touched the food yet; everyone was eyeing it and each other with looks of uncertainty.

"Well, it's not like it's bloody poisoned!" Seamus announced, and was the first to reach forward for the chicken legs, "Want some, Hermione?"

Oh, now he was speaking to her? She maintained ice in her voice as she replied. "Yes." There was a look of surprise, probably faux, across his face at her tone, but she saw him bit his lip to keep from responding all the same.

He was the catalyst, and next Justin was grappling for the potatoes, Ron for the steak, and even Draco looked ravenous as he pushed up his suit to take some bread rolls and butter.

"This is the feast, isn't it?" Luna asked from the farthest possible seat from Pansy, which Hermione much envied. Even though there were four people in between her and the devilish girl, the Slytherin's sneers and looks were enough to make Hermione wish she had her wand. She knew a few hexes from Ginny that would make Pansy think twice before laughing at everything that was said.

"So do they really expect us to all sit here nicely without murdering someone?" Pike asked, a hard edge to his voice. He had hardly touched his food.

"Nonsense. This is just to make us feel special before the games. They aren't expecting fighting yet. Not where they can't enhance it and show it to everyone." There was a sneer beneath his haughty reply, which was right, as Fred had no doubt described the whole affair to his brother long before now.

"Voldemort wouldn't want us fighting, not yet." Draco agreed, his usual voice lost. It sounded small. He shook his head, looking up, and catching Hermione's eye before he moved on, "Just enjoy it now. Merlin knows when we'll have such luxuries again."

"Must be hard for you, though." Wayne was shivering even as he dared say anything against Draco, but this had made everyone on the same level, "I mean, this is what a Malfoy must eat like everyday."

Draco didn't answer, although Hermione noted his jaw twitched with an unsaid reply. He proceeded to shove his food around a little, before he sighed, "Being a pureblood isn't the lap of luxury you think it is."

Before anyone could ask, Umbridge opened the sliding door and waltzed in, in whole new pink attire, and clapped her hands. "Well isn't this just lovely and so generous! I hope you're all finding this food to be so very much to your liking. You all deserve it." The glint in her eyes went unmissed by no one. There was no silence at her words, a firm resolve that no one speak to the dragon lady in kitten heels.

Well, except for Pansy.

"So, we get to the place tonight, right. The games begin tonight, right?" There was an anxious ring to her words, and one hand gripped the table and the other a harmless butter knife that now looked very deadly. The unmistakable excitement for a kill sat suspended over their heads. Umbridge looked horrified.

"Merlin no! Do you think we'd send you out like this? Underdressed, underfed, and untrained?"

Well, that's what they'd done with Harry, of course. Silly Hermione, she reminded with acerbic, that had been punishment. This was just a game.

"No, no! That's actually why I had you all meet here. I need to discuss the next few days for all of you, so there's no confusion." She shot Pansy a dark look.

"We'll be arriving to the area where you'll be living in about two hours. There you will each get a room, and go straight to bed. In the morning, the stylists will meet with you to make you the best you for all the appearances. Then, you will begin training hard for five days. At the end of those five days, there will be a live interview with Rita Skeeter. The next day, you'll be in the area!" She said it all with a flourish, in the way one talked excitedly about the tour of America they would be attending or the trip to the beach. It was most certainly neither.

Umbridge just held her happy smile for a little, but when no one spoke, a look like spilled milk crossed her face. "Well, enjoy." She said curtly, clearly irritated at the lack of enthusiasm.

"I have an idea," Pike grumbled, "Let's put her and all the others who love the games in it. Then they could really love it." He hissed.

"She wouldn't last a day. None would." Draco scoffed in reply.

"Exactly." Susan spoke up in agreement, "What ever happened to the children are the future campaign? There won't be children left!" She cried.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione got up abruptly, breathing hard under her breath. She wasn't in the mood to stick around, and her appetite was non existent.

"Are you leaving? Are you allowed to?" Duke asked with open jaws.

"I doubt it." Draco replied.

"No one asked you, Malfoy." Hermione retorted with anger.

"Technically, his question second question could have been directed at anyone." Draco's reply was smooth like silk, which made her blood broil.

"Sit down, lass. Enjoy the food while it's here." Seamus wound his fingers in hers in a friendly way, encouraging her to sit back down. Hermione glared at him.

"Now I'm your friend?" She asked, jerking her hand away from his, her words only for him to hear.

"What?" He asked, and Hermione felt everyone looking at her.

"If you leave, we may get in trouble." Hannah said, and there was a warning her in eyes, for Hermione's sake. Hermione bit her lip.

"Fine. I'll stay." She sat down again. Seamus still looked confused, and Hermione saw him trying to process her words. Let him wonder, then. If he didn't know, then he should be confused.

The remainder of the dinner, there was light and tense talk amongst the children, and Hermione would have liked to say the food was good, had she eaten more than a couple bites. She firmly refused to talk to Seamus, who was looking at her with a hurt sort of look on his face.

Finally, everyone began to leave when the meal was over, and the doors were opened. Hermione realized they must have been locked, so even if she had tried to leave, she would have been embarrassed. Hannah must have known, somehow. That girl was perceptive. Hermione was beginning to want to ally with her more and more.

It was not long before they reached their hotel rooms. They were shoved off the train and herded through a passage of underground ways that must have been extensions of the Ministry, until they came to a wide-open indoor hotel front.

"This is where you will be doing everything for the next week. Training is in the lowest floor, and we have a section just for all of you, so you don't disturb other guests and journalists aren't clawing for interviews and such. The rules are strict about going outside of our boundaries."

"There are many splendid rooms for all of you to be put into, and to be fair, you will pick from this bag." She was pulling a satchel from her over-sized purse, and Hermione wondered if she'd ever used an undetectable extension charm. No, Umbridge wasn't smart enough for that.

Umbridge just sort of buzzed around, shoving the bag of jingling keys in people's faces, seemingly arbitrary. Hermione was, though, the second to last one to pick, so maybe it wasn't quite so random. She pulled the key from the bag, as there was only two she deliberated for more than usual on which to pull, and saw a number 12 on the handle.

"Everyone will have a partner with the same number, you two will be sharing a room. Don't fret, there are different bedrooms, but the rest of the space is shared." She said, to lull confusion that Hermione heard about her when people began sharing keys.

"What?" Came the shriek of a girl that could only be Pansy, "I am NOT sleeping in the same vicinity as a Hufflepuff!" She glared daggers at Susan Bones, who seemed to shrink under the gaze. When she turned angrily around, the look that Susan reciprocated seemed to convey the shared sediments.

"Well, unless you can find a willing person to trade, that is out of my hands. But be warned, Parkinson, if there are any pre-mature deaths- 'accidents' or not before the games begin, the consequences may be…severe." The direct threat made Pansy snap her teeth in frustration. As it turned out; no one wanted to sleep in the same housing situation with the dragon girl.

Hermione could think of only a handful of people she would not mind sharing with; Hannah and Ernie for their obvious ally connections, and a couple others that she could altogether ignore successfully that wouldn't be much of a bother.

It seemed within a few short moments, everyone had gathered in their pairs. Hermione turned in a circle to find a lone teenager, who hadn't yet been paired. She spun right into Seamus.

"Number 12?" He asked, clinking his eyes in his own fingers.

Bugger. Umbridge sized upon them, at the sound of the number.

"Oh!" Her face held fake enthusiasm, "You two are lucky, and you got the suite!" Other people looked up, some with jealousy, others with mirth.

"Oh, lucky us." Hermione grumbled. Maybe there was enough room to put her far away from Seamus in the suite.

"Follow me now, I'm sure you all know your partners and will be respectable and civil to one another, correct?" There some half-hearted agrees, and one very annoyed huff from Pansy.

Umbridge shoved all 24 students onto one larger than normal elevator that was obnoxiously packed all the same. Pairs got off at each number, and Hermione felt time dragging on to reach the 12th floor. Soon, it was just the three of them left- Seamus, Umbridge, and Hermione. She could not imagine a more awkward situation. Well, if it had been Ron instead of Seamus that may have been worse. Hermione might be a screaming match with him at this point. He, luckily, got off at the second floor so Hermione didn't accidently set him on fire with her glare of death.

The ding of the elevator pulled Hermione from her thoughts, and she and Seamus were unceremoniously pushed into the suite. "Wake up is sharply at 10 am tomorrow, with a light breakfast down on floor one. This is where I leave all of you until before the games. New supervisors are already here, and will know if anything naughty happens." Umbridge didn't sound all that disappointed to be rid. Hermione wondered what constituted as 'naughty'. They had never been given a defined list. Did they mean naughty as attempting to sneak away, killing an opponent, or something sexual? She looked at Seamus, and wanted to barf at the latter.

The suite was massive and beautiful. It looked like something futuristic magazine or book. It was sleek and modern, with windows on all sides looking out over London. They must be higher up than she had originally thought, because the view was stunning.

She turned sharply, and saw their bags magically appear in their rooms. She had been worrying about what she'd wear to bed. She was tired, and even though even now she could see a kitchen and a hot tub, she was too exhausted to explore anymore. She picked up her suitcase.

"Well, goodnight Seamus." Her words were clipped.

"Wait! Hermione, somethin' is still buggin' me. 'Bout what ye said on the train."

"If you still haven't figured it out, then I don't know if you deserve to be told!" Hermione sniffed, a new wave of disappointment washing over her.

"Wha-,"

"The damn secret meetings on the train. You slammed a door in my face. Am I not good enough to be your ally? Do you think I'm weak? Worse off than crazy Luna Lovegood?" She spat, and spun sharply on her heels.

"No! Hermione, it's not like that." He tried to argue, but Hermione was in a bad mood.

"Goodnight Seamus. I'll see you in the morning." With that she promptly slammed the door on him, and after changing, fell into bed. Her sleep was dreamless.


End file.
